


Playing a Little Rough

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Humiliation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Restraints, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hodge Podge receives a new visitor.





	Playing a Little Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags.

Among all of the rooms you had come across in this increasingly odd laboratory, by far the least threatening was right in front of you. Shutting the door behind you, you eyed the strange-shaped robot on the pedestal before you. the only object in the room. The walls and floors were made of a series of panels, obviously holding something behind them, but this was a testing chamber after all. You couldn't be surprised. 

As soon as the door slammed shut, the robot's LED interface lit up, a friendly smile emoticon covering the screen. "Hello there! My name is Hodge Podge; would you like to play a trivia game with me?"

You stood silent for a moment, quietly amused with the scene before you. Between all the things Lucas was creating (both purposefully and not) this was almost certainly eccentric enough to be his idea and also entirely silly. The robot spoke up again. "My creator has recently granted me some new updates, and I have all the knowledge in the world! Would you like to try the quiz?"

Ah. what the hell. Lucas was paying you hourly. "Sure, sure."

"Great! Please tell me your name."

...

The alarm in your maintenance pack went off, letting you know that 30 minutes had passed. That's good. You had started to lose track.

"Sorry," the robot chirped, the little sadistic fuck. "That is not correct."

Your back was arched further, both of your arms restrained behind you by two arms of his own: sprouting from the very panels in the floor you had chosen not to question. They weren't quite human, but their grip on your wrists was solid. Sweat meddled with tears on your cheeks, sliding down your chin and over the metal wire wrapped once around your neck. Another surprise, this one from the walls on either side of you, the wire clasped together like a necklace on the nape of your neck. Delivering electric shocks whenever you gave an incorrect answer. 

At the Master difficulty you had foolishly chosen, that was often.

Electricity soared through your body, coursing through the red wound beneath your noose. He ignored your grunts of pain and went on. "Please pick a category."

"History!" you screamed through gritted teeth. You were promised victory if you answered a question in each category. This one had earned you three of Hodge Podge's punishments. 

"Who was the inventor of the wagon?" he asked you. Your head fell, eyes searching the floor as though the answer would appear there.

"Ff--I don't know," you finally answered, bracing yourself for the shock he would administer. You could hear the crackle travel up either side of the wire for a half second before it hit you, sending spit flying over your lips and over the floor. He kept this one going for a few agonizing seconds, his LED's display looking bored. "I have to say, you're really disappointing me."

"Fuck you!" You spat at him when the shock finally ceased, your lungs blown to oversized balloons in your chest ready to explode. The room before you was fading into blinding flashes of pain. Even the lights had turned off, the only thing visible was Hodge Podge's sad face.

"Foul language is prohibited in my games." The robotic hands wrapped around your wrists tugged, pulling your arms behind you until your field of vision held only the ceiling. At the same time, wave after wave of crackling electricity ran up the wire, shocking you in short, rapid bursts. Somehow this was even worse. 

"S-S-Stop-p!" you begged, eyes clenched shut so you wouldn't have to see the world before you fading. Just when you felt ready to fall unconscious, you felt the grip on both the wire and arms release, letting you fall to the floor in front of you.

"Good thing I stopped, huh?" Hodge Podge asked joyfully. "I would've been a shame if I had B̷̷̢͈̥͚̼̼̺̥R̸̺̞̰̗̥̣̝̖̺O̳͈͎͓̺͡K̥͔͉͘͢E͞҉̪̬̹͍̭̞̦̙̺N͈̕ ̷̣̝̖̱̰̜͓̫͡Y̛̺̹̣̣̹͜͞Ǫ̩̬̪̰̬̰̳U̷̵̮̪̥̬.̵͓̫̹̝̟͜͠"̡̣͉̦̪͎͈̣


End file.
